All I Want
by LoPotter
Summary: Will our Potions Master finally reach the goals that have been eluding him for so long? Chapter 3. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:  **This story runs semi-parallel to my other fic "Never is a Promise," but you do not have to read that in order to get this.  This will be a Severus/? Fic.  It's not slash, and it's not a student.  Beyond that I will leave you to discover.  It will waver somewhere between PG-13 and R, depending on how I'm feeling.  Please read and drop any constructive reviews, I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to J.K Rowling.  Inspiration from such greats as Strega Brava, Lilith Morgana, Damiana, and Emmy from ff.n, and Riley, Abby, Clare, and Domina, from witchfics.org.  No infringement upon JK or any other author is intended.

Many thanks to all of my reviewers for "NiaP."  This story is dedicated to Squin, who makes me a better writer, and a better person.

**all**** i want**

nothing's so loud   
as hearing when we lie   
the truth is not kind   
and you've said neither am i   
but the air outside so soft is saying everything   
everything

all i want is to feel this way   
to be this close, to feel the same   
all i want is to feel this way   
the evening speaks, i feel it say...

nothing's so cold   
as closing the heart when all we need   
is to free the soul   
but we wouldn't be that brave i know   
and the air outside so soft, confessing everything   
everything

and it won't matter now   
whatever happens to me   
though the air speaks of all we'll never be   
it won't trouble me

and it feels so close   
let it take me in   
let it hold me so   
i can feel it say...

© Toad the Wet Sprocket, _Fear  1991_

"Severus Snape!" an icy voice broke the concentration of the 16-year-old Slytherin student.

"Yes, ma'am?" he answered guiltily.

"Mister Snape, I have called upon you no less than five times, would you care to answer my question?"

It was Transfiguration, which Slytherin and Ravenclaw had together.  Neddless to say, Severus had no idea what the question Professor McGonagall had asked was.

"Er- um.  Could you repeat the question?"

"No, Mister Snape, I can not.  Five points from Slytherin, I hope you'll pay more attention next time.  Now, let me see… Elle, can you answer my question and assist Mister Snape over there, please?"

The dark haired girl blushed a bit, embarrassed.  "The way to tell an Animagus from a regular animal is by their distinguising marks.  That's one of the ways in which they're catalogued in the Registry, as well."

"Excellent, Miss MacDuffy, five points to Ravenclaw."

Severus looked down at his hands.  '_Did McGonagall see me looking at her?  Did anybody else notice for that matter?' he wondered.  He glanced up at Lucius Malfoy, the good-looking blond sitting next to him.  '__She's a Ravenclaw, Lucius'd kill me if he found out.  Who am I kidding?  She'd never go for a greasy git like me that trails around Lucius Malfoy.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Professor Snape?  Severus?!"  once again, Professor McGonagall's voice invaded his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Minerva, yes?"

"Well, our meeting is over.  I was wondering why you were just sitting there.  School is out for summer, you CAN go."

"Of course, I must've just-"

"I daresay, I haven't seen you that glazed over since the day I caught you staring at Elle MacDuffy in Transfiguration!  Was that, your sixth year?"

Snape spluttered, "Minerva, I have never stared at anyone, much less Elle MacDuffy.  She was always so nosy and had to be perfect at everything, she was completely insufferable, much like our own fine Miss Granger," he replied witheringly.

"Very well, then.  I'm off now, my cottage in the Highlands is calling my name!  Have a good summer, Severus.  And good luck."

"Thank you Minerva, enjoy the countryside."

He watched as McGonagall swept out the door.  He shook his head, and stood up, leaving the conference room, and making his way down to his personal quarters in the dungeons.

He began tidying up his room when he returned, if only to pass the time.  He sat down in a large chair in front of his fire, which he had bewitched to make the air cooler, as even the dungeons became quite stagnant by June.  He picked up a book from his end table.  He'd read Crime and Punishment many times, it was the book that first made him like Muggle authors.  

"Severus?"

Snape looked up, surprised, and saw Professor Dumbledore's head floating in his fire.  "Yes, sir?"

"Can you please come up to my office?  We have something very important to discuss."

"Certainly Albus, I'll be right there."

Snape walked up the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Tootsie Pop," he said to the gargoyle, and it swung open.  Snape walked quickly up the stairs, and was greeted by Fawkes in the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus, thank you for coming up so quickly."

"Of course, sir, now, what's so urgent?"

"I have just received word from one of our more resourceful and accurate sources that Draco Malfoy's Induction Ceremony has been moved up.  It will be taking place in about three weeks.  I just thought you should know."

Snape sighed, and nodded pensively.  "Thank you for telling me.  How did you find this out?  Almost no one is privy to the Malfoys' personal schedules."

"Ah, well, Severus, that is something which is not important to know right now.  But, we do need to explore Draco's options.  I think we both know his attitude towards becoming a Death Eater.  Have you been able to make any improvements with the Augmen Serpentis plant?"

"None, sir.  I have been collaborating with Sprout, but neither of us can seem to figure out how to harness its magic.  However, it seems like we now have a deadline looming ahead."

Dumbledore nodded.  "All right, that is all I have for now.  My source says that she will try to get more information, and she'll pass it along as it comes."

"She?"

"Yes, Severus, that's the pronoun one uses to refer to a woman.  'She' being my source.  Is that so hard to believe?"  Dumbledore gave Snape a little smile.

"Oh, of course not sir.  I'll be off now, thank you Albus."

"Of course, Severus.  Good luck!"

Snape began his walk back down to the dungeons.  On his way down, he almost fell and tripped on one of the disappearing stairs.  How well he remembered the day he was not so lucky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oof!"  Severus stepped through the disappearing stair.  He tried to regain his balance, but soon saw the world spinning as he toppled down the staircase.  _'Please tell me no one saw that.'  The unmistakeable sound of giggling girls came to his ears.  __'Damn.'_

He stood up as quickly as he could, and brushed himself off.  Snape then turned to the task of collecting his parchments that were strewn across the floor.

"Do you need any help?"

Snape looked up, and found himself staring in to two bright blue eyes.  He immediately felt a flush creeping in to his face.

"Errr," he stammered, "No thank you, I'll be fine."

"Oh, ok.  See you around then."  Snape watched her dark hair swish as she turned and went back to her gaggle of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor friends.

"Ellie," he could hear one of them hiss, "Why would you ask Severus Snape if he needs help?  He's just a scummy Death Eater that sucks any popularity right from Lucius Malfoy."

"Too bad he couldn't suck some good looks off of Lucius Malfoy!"  another laughed.

'_Stupid girls.  Well, when I finally AM a Death Eater, I won't have to worry about them, I'll be occupied with much more important things.  At least when I'm working for the Dark Lord, I won't have to worry about that twit Elle MacDuffy or her asinine friends.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmm."  Snape wondered aloud to himself, "I wonder what ever happened to Elle MacDuffy.  She's probably had some fine Ravenclaw children by now.  I don't recall her ever working for the Ministry.  Kind of a shame, she had the top grades in Ravenclaw, if I remember correctly.  But, then again, Ravenclaws were never worth much of anything."

Snape entered his room, and sat down at his desk.  He gazed down at the piles of Herbology and Muggle botany books he had littered about his desk.

"Best get down to work, I suppose," he muttered, and began reading.

A few hours later, he falt as though his eyes were about to fall out of their sockets, so Severus decided to take a walk.  He placed a locking charm on his door, and left to wander aimlessly.

Severus Snape loved roaming the corridors of Hogwarts, but could never find time for it when school was in session.  It gave him time to think, which came more easily to him while he was performing a simple, repetative motion, such as walking.  As he wandered the halls, he let thoughts fill his head.

'_Why am I doing this?  I could just have someone become my secret-keeper, and disappear.  But, of course, that didn't really work for the Potters.  Plus, Dumbledore is the only man who trusts me, well, besides Voledmort, and it's not very flattering to say that the Dark Lord trusts you, now is it?  And NOW I have to keep attending the Death Eater events, report back to Dumbledore, and help out young Mister Malfoy, which will not be easy.  I just had to be in Slytherin, didn't I ?  Well, "Snape, Severus… Hufflepuff" doesn't quite seem right anyway…  Why do I bother blaming this on anyone but myself, it IS my sole fault after all.  The evil Snape wallowing in self-pity… wouldn't Potter and his pathetic little friends love to see this.'_

Snape suddenly gasped aloud, as a sharp pain came from his arm.  He pulled his sleeve back, the Dark Mark was black.

"Damn," he muttered, and turned to walk to the Headmaster's office.

"Tootsie pop," he angrily hissed to the gargoyle, and he went upstairs.  Dumbledore was still sitting at his desk.

"Yes, Severus?"

He thrust his arm forward, grimacing, "I have to go to Hogsmeade and apparate.  I just wanted to tell you before I left.  I must leave now, so he doesn't suspect."

"Of, course, Severus, good luck."

Snape nodded curtly, and swept back out of the office.  He proceeded briskly down to the statue of the old witch.

"_Dissendio_."  He squeezed in through the hump.

"And Potter still thinks he's the only one who knows,"  he said, allowing himself a small chuckle.

As soon as he stepped out of the tunnel into the Honeyduke's basement, Snape apparated.

In an instant, he was standing outside Malfoy Manor.  Making his way quickly to the door, he knocked.  A house elf soon creaked the door open.

"May Edie ask who calls on Master Malfoy, sir?"

"Severus Snape, elf, make haste!"  he spat to the elf, feigning urgency.  The elf bowed and disappeared back into the house, returning a few moments later.

"Please follow Edie, sir."

He followed the elf into a large library, and she promptly disappeared.  Severus glanced around the shelves hastily.

"Ah," he said knowingly, and he tipped back a leather-bound copy of _Salazar's Selections:  Memoirs of a Slytherin_ and a concealed door swung open.  He walked down the narrow corridor, and out into a room lit dimly by firelight.

Sitting in the middle, on a large chair, was Lord Voldemort, Wormtail was snivelling at his feet.  Lucius was standing next to the chair with Draco next to him.  His hand was on his son's shoulder, and Lucius was smirking evilly.

"Ah, Severus, so glad you could make it quickly," Lucius said smoothly.  "We thought you'd like to be here for this discussion."

Snape bowed shortly to Lucius, and then knelt in front of Voldemort.

"My Lord," he muttered.

"Get up Severus, I have enough grovelling from Wormtail.  We're here to discuss Mister Malfoy."

Of course, Snape knew what was coming, but he furrowed his brow and asked, "You, Lucius?"

Lucius shook his head, and smiled smugly, "No, Draco."

"We invited you to tell you that young Mister Malfoy will be inducted into our noble ranks in three weeks time.  Your presence is expected at the ceremony.  It will be invite-only."  Voldemort told him.

Snape nodded, "Of course I will be there, my Lord."

Voldemort looked at Snape with a bit of disdain, "That is all, you may return to that spineless excuse for a Headmaster now, Severus.  I will call you if you're needed further."

Snape nodded, and turned to Draco.  "Congratulations, Draco," he said, feeling sick to his stomach.

Draco choked out "Thank you, sir,"  with a look in his eyes that Snape clearly recognized.

Snape stared at Draco for a moment, and nodded briefly, almost unnoticeably, and went back through the dark passage way.

A/N: So, there you have it, Chapter 1!  Please R/R.  I will not get these chapters out as quickly as "Never is a Promise,"  that's just mindless fluff, but this one will (hopefully) be much better written.  Any input is gladly accepted.  Please feel free to email me at KnL837@yahoo.com.  Thank you much.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: All the things you recognize belong to JKR, the plot is mine

Back at the castle, Snape retreated to his office, and began to look fervently through his books.

"Damn it!  I must find SOMETHING!"

Severus heard a 'pop' and looked up to see Dumbledore's head in the fire again.

"What was it, Severus?"

Snape sighed, "Voldemort summoned me to officially announce Draco's induction," he said bitterly.

"And Draco?"

"Looked like I did, Albus."  
  
Dumbledore noddod, "Very well.  I'll let you get back to your work then.  We'll speak later.  Good bye."  His head vanished.

Severus looked down over his notes and texts.  He propped his chin up on his hand, and gazed over all of the words he'd collected, and slipped back in time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Severus!  Severus, I have called you five times!"  came a voice from behind him.  He turned to face his only friend.

"Hi Cissa,"  he greeted her apprehensively.

She sized him up instantly, "What is it, Sev?"

Severus looked down at his feet, "It's nothing, Narcissa, why do you always overreact?" he growled.

She grabbed his arm, "Don't pull that with me, Severus, you know I'm not going to cower under you like most other people do.  Don't you dare underestimate me, Severus Snape, you and I know better than that."

Snape glared at his best friend, "It's none of your business, Narcissa," he told her, though not so much harshly, but as if explaining a reality.

She looked at him right in the eye for a solid 30 seconds, and let out a tiny gasp.

"Your induction."

Severus pursed his lips, and stared her down for a moment.  "Yes."

"Sev, are you…"

"Of course I'm sure, Narcissa.  They're the only ones who will accept me," he spat.

"I accept you," she muttered.  "And you know if would whether or not you were a Death Eater."

"Well, that doesn't cut it," he replied curtly.

"Gee, thanks, Sev,"  she said, unable to hide the hurt look on her face.

"Look, you'd better get going, Lucius doesn't like it when you talk to other guys, you know that.  I'm fine, Ciss, I can't wait for the ceremony, really."

"OK, I'll talk to you later, Sev."  And she walked away.

'_I can't believe I just did that.  I've never lied to her before_.'

The next few hours passed like seconds, and Snape found himself sneaking out of Hogwarts with Lucius, who'd been inducted a week earlier.  They went via portkey to the old Riddle House in Little Hangleton.

Lucius led Severus into a small room into the back.  By the light of the fire under the cauldron, Snape could see several cloaked, hooded figures standing in a line.

"Severus Malcolm Snape, you have been summoned by his Eminence, Lord Voldemort, please approach the cauldron," came a deep voice from among the hooded mass.

Snape cautiously approached the steaming pewter cauldron, and he could suddenly see Lord Voldemort's figure through the vapors of the brewing potion.

"Severus Snape, are you prepared to be initiated into the formidable ranks of my Death Eaters?"  hissed Voldemort.

Severus found his voice, "Y-yes, my Lord," praying to God that Voldemort wouldn't notice the look of fear and revulsion that betrayed his words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus broke from his reverie with a snap, not wishing to recall the emotions and pain that was to follow from there.  He took another look at his books and scrolls, and pushed his chair out and stood up.

"Might as well see how she's doing," he grumbled.

He exited the dungeon, and walked up to the main entrance.  The large doors swung open in front of him, and sunlight and the fresh air imbued his senses.  Grumbling and squinting, he walked out, and across the grass towards the greenhouses.

Snape stuck his head in the first four houses, looking for Professor Sprout, and finally found her in the fifth.

"Good afternoon, Margaret," he greeted her.

"Oh, Severus, how long have we worked together?  Call me Maggie for goodness sakes!"  she chided him, looking up from her Spiny Palmwood plant.

"Yes, Maggie, of course," Severus said, mildly irritated.  "Have you made any progress on the Augmen Serpentis plant?

"No, Severus, I'm sorry.  The stipulations the Ministry have on it are just ludicrous.  I don't know why they'd give us problems.  We are registered with the Committee for Posession of Dark Plantae.  It's Fudge, that oblivious fool, wouldn't believe Voldemort's return if he got down on one knee and asked old Cornelius to marry him!"

Snape allowed himself a small smile at this remark, "Well, one day soon, we're going to see what Fudge is truly made of, and hopefully he'll prove his worth.  But, it's truly imperative that you get that plant as soon as possible, we're going to need it.  If we don't have it before October, there could be fatal consequences."

Sprout nodded solemnly, "Of course, Severus, I'll inform you if I get any news."

"Excellent, thank you for your help Mar- er, Maggie.  Good day."  He turned swiftly and left the warm greenhouse.

Severus re-entered his dungeons, and glanced around helplessly.

"Well, I haven't anything to do but WAIT.  This is ludicrous," he muttered.

He plopped down in his armchair by the cooled fire, and looked briefly at his _Crime & Punishment_, before deciding simply to give his eyes a rest.  However, as soon as he'd relaxed and shut his eyes, he felt a nagging feeling, as if he'd forgotten something.  He couldn't put his finger on it.

Severus's eyes flew open, and landed on the sole picture gracing his mantle.  He drew in a sharp breath.

"Fuck!  I'm late!"

He stood and thought frantically for a moment, and his mind landed on a solution.

He walked over to the fireplace, and pointed his wand at it.

"_Temporario Flooum_!"  he stated, exercising a special spell that all faculty of Hogwarts were taught, to make a fire temporary a Floo, in cases of need.  Grabbing some powder, he flung it into the fire.

"Saint Mungo's Hospital," he yelled, and stepped in.

He swiftly approached the front desk, where an impatient-looking witch was sitting, filing her nails.

"Severus Snape," he said breathlessly.

"Ah, Mister Snape, we were wondering if you were going to show or not."  She looked up at him over the horn rims of her glasses, "You're not usually late."

"Well, I can not turn back time, so better late than never!  Now, may I go in?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Well, visiting hours are almost over, sir," she replied nasally. "But, I suppose you can go."

He looked scathingly at her, "Thank you," he said icily, and swept past.

Severus walked quickly down the hall, to Room 1303.  He paused in front of the door, took a deep breath and walked in.

He slowly approached the bed, the five steps he'd taken many times, but that never got any easier.  He looked down over the solemn face which never seemed to change.

"Hello, Annie."

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1, I'm glad you're enjoying it, I'd just like to say don't jump to conclusions too quickly!! ~wink~  Please R/R, it really means a lot to me!!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: All the things you recognize belong to JKR, the plot is mine

A/N:  Thanks to all those who've read an reviewed!!  Here we are, now you'll all find out who she is!

Every time he went to that hospital and greeted her, he always hoped somewhere in the back of his mind that she'd open her eyes, give him a punch on the shoulder, and greet him.

That hadn't happened in the past 18 years.

Severus sat down in the chair next to the stark bed, and took her hand.

"Hi, Annie.  Happy Birthday.  You're a whopping thirty-six today, little sister.  You don't look a day over eighteen.  Irony at its best, you always said you wanted to stay young forever, didn't you?"

Severus sighed, and dug around in his pocket.

"I brought you a present, Anniekins.  It's a locket with mum and dad in it.  Silver, I know you hate gold," he said with a half smile on his face.

Leaning over his sister, his clasped the necklace around her thin neck, and arranged it until he was satisfied.

"We've got a lot coming up, Ann, I'm going to be working with the Augmen Serpentis plant.  I might even have something that could help you.  Then you could wake up, and you could come back."

She was the only person he let his guard down to, ever.  She was his precious little sister, the sister he'd failed so many years ago.  He couldn't remember the day without becoming sick to his stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome my faithful friends," Voldemort hissed, "We've got a very special treat tonight for our little gathering."

The Death Eaters all murmured their approval, and the Dark Lord hushed them.

"Our friend Lucius found a particularly lovely young girl… exploring the grounds around the Manor.  As you all know, the Dark Lord rewards neither foolishness nor intrusion.  Lucius, bring in our visitor so we may show her what it means to cross the wrong path."

Lucius Malfoy walked in, pointing his wand behind him, levitating a body.

Severus retched immediately, "Annie!" he gasped, inaudibly.

Lucius stood her up, she looked fearfully at the cloaked figures in front of her.  Severus wasn't sure if he was happy or not that she could not distinguish his face.  

"Crucio," Voldemort flung the spell at her.

Annabelle dropped to the floor, convulsing in pain, yet not emitting any sound.

Voldemort chuckled, "Cum tacent clamant, or so they say."

"When they remain silent, they cry out," Severus whispered, recognizing the quote from Cicero.

When he'd finally released her of the curse, Voldemort turned to his men, "Who wants to teach our little snoop a lesson?"

MacNair, Malfoy, Lestrange, and Crabbe all descended upon his precious sister, spouting curses, while Severus watched, helplessly, tears stinging in his eyes.  He knew what the only humane thing would be.

Severus lowered his hood, and at the sight of him, Annabelle let out a loud sob.  He locked his eyes on her.

"Obliviate ex tempore!"  

In a flash of light, Annabelle was on the ground, silent.  The Death Eaters turned to look at him.

"Now, Severus, why did you put an end to our fun?"  Voldemort asked silkily.

Combating his tumultuous stomach, Snape looked at the Dark Lord, "We've got better thing to do than toy with a child, I should think.  She's of no consequence, she's only just graduated from Hogwarts."

"So you know her?  What is her name?"

Snape shrugged passively, "I don't know, she was in Ravenclaw, I think, I don't take time to remember their names."

Voldemort looked pensively at the beautiful girl in a pile on his floor, "Take her back to that Mudblood-lover Dumbledore, leave her anonymously outside the castle.  They should know what happens if you cross the Dark Side."

Snape nodded, and picked up his baby sister in his arms, and walked out the door.  As soon as he was outside, Severus set her down, walked over to a hedge, and vomited until his throat was raw.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You have to wake up, Annie, I have to explain.  I know you will, Ann.  I had to use that spell, you know I had to, Annie.  God, I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

Even Dumbledore had never seen him like that, like the scared 22-year-old kid he was that night, the night he decided to go back.

Severus was starlted by a knock at the door behind him.

"Mister Snape," came the nasal voice, "visiting hours are up."

Snape nodded without turning around.  He bent down over his sister, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon, Annie."

He turned and left, not wanting to look back at the face of his comatose sister.

Once outside the hospital, Severus apparated to Hogsmeade, and walked into The Three Broomsticks.  He sat himself down at his favorite secluded booth in the back.  Madam Rosmerta walked over to him, and set down a crystal tumbler and a bottle of Odgen's Firewhiskey.

"It's on the house, Severus."

Snape peered up at the woman curiously.

"Severus," she sighed, "You've been coming in on June seventh at six-fifteen for the past eighteen years.  I won't ask, I just think you need a drink… or a friend," he glared at her and poured himself a glass as she walked away.

"Vita brevis," he said to himself, and tipped the contents of the glass down his throat, relishing the slightly masochistic sensation of the burning.

Severus didn't know how much he drank, but his cue to stop was when he couldn't even remember what a bezoar was.  He stood up from his booth, and walked shakily out the door.  He slowly teetered back up to Hogwarts, as the sun was setting.

Up in his office, Albus Dumbledore was watching the sunset over the lake, like he always did on calm summer evenings.  A slight motion on the grass caught his eye.  He peered down at his inebriated Potions Master.  Without hesitation, he glanced at his calendar, and confirmed his suspicions.

Severus entered laboriously into the Great Hall, and was surprised to see Dumbledore sitting at the Head Table, with food in front of him.  He furrowed his brow, and shuffled over to join the Headmaster.

"Good evening, Severus.  Annabelle's birthday again, is it?"

"How'd you know?"  Severus asked, his voice slurring.

"It's the only time of the year you go to Rosmerta at six and come back by ten when you're unable to remember the uses of unicorn blood in medical draughts."

Severus shook his head, "Bezoars."

"Ah, forgive me.  Why don't you sit down, Severus, as the House Elves have gone to the trouble of providing me with more than enough food for two, and I don't believe you've eaten all day."

Snape grumbled, but sat down, and began eating.  Albus watched the younger man for a few minutes in silence.

"You know, Severus, you did the right thing.  I would have done the same for a family member."

Severus looked up from his chicken, and narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster, "You don't know what you're talking about.  I should be dead right now for letting it go on.  I should have died rather than let them defile her.  My own flesh and blood.  You've got to take off those damn rose-colored glasses, man!  The world's not getting any better!"  he roared at Dumbledore.

Sevrus stood up, glaring at the Headmaster who calmly returned his gaze.  In a fit of rage, Snape picked up his crystal goblet, and threw it against the wall.

"Damn you all!"

He stalked off to his chambers, and slammed the door.  Severus madly paced around the room, looking for an outlet for his anger.  His eyes fell upon his work bench, covered in parchment and bottles.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhhh!"  he cried savagely, and swept the contents onto the floor, throwing bottles, and ripping paper.  When he was finally sated, Severus slumped down on the floor, and before passing out, muttered a charm at the things he'd ruined.

"Reparo,"  and he was out. 

The next morning, Severus Snape opened his eyes, and instantly his brain began throbbing against his skull.  He groaned and began to crawl across the floor to his bed chamber.  Severus hoisted himself up, with the aid of his bed, and teetered precariously.  He quickly discarded his clothes, which smelled of alcohol, sweat, and an assortment of poitions.

Severus stepped into the shower, the water scalding hot, the way he preferred it.  He washed his long, lean body with his obsidian soap.  He noted that, even after over 20 years, the sight of the Dark Mark still startled him occasionally.  He poured some lemon thyme shampoo in his hand, working it through his hair to neutralize the scents.

After he was finished bathing, Severus stepped out, and dried himself off.  He dressed quickly, and set out for the Greenhouses again to find Professor Sprout.

He found her, today, in Greenhouse One, cleaning out the mandrake planters.

"Good morning, Severus."

"Morning.  I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Certainly not, how many I help?"

"Well, in all of my research on Augmen Serpentis, I have never come across an expert in the plant.  There are, of course, the general experts on dark plants, but none on this plant in particular, do you know of any?"

Professor Sprout thought for a moment, "You know, I don't.  There was only one that I knew of."

"Well, who is it?"

"Elle MacDuffy, I believe she was in your grade.  But's she's been long dead."

Severus was startled at this news, "She's dead?"

"Yes, she was apparently working for the Ministry, tailing Peter Pettigrew, as a matter of fact.  She was the first Witch on the scene when that incident with Black happened, she was killed by Pettigrew.  It was a terrible loss, but the Ministry didn't want it publicized, because when they caught Black, they thought they had the suspect, no one wanted other people to know they'd been following Pettigrew.  Thought it'd tarnish his name.  How ironic.  Anyway, the Ministry left her out of the books, I guess there was something else wrong, something about her husband, but I'm not sure."

"Hmm.  So, how do you know she knew about the plant?"

"Well, she came to Hogwarts one day, asking me if I knew anything about it.  I told her all I knew, and she said she was interested in studying it, I asked her to keep me updated.  That was about a year before she was killed, but she never got back to me on it, I figured it was confidential."

"Do you suppose she kept any notes?"

"Oh, I'm sure she did, I woulnd't know where to look for them, though, Severus."

"Do you know what her married name was, by any chance, I might be able to look up next of kin."

"Ooh, what was it?  Frank, maybe?  And her first name must've been Eleanor, I can't fathom anything else Elle would be short for."

Snape nodded, "Thank you very much, I'll be off now."

"You're quite welcome Severus.  You should have breakfast, you look horrid."

Snape bit his tongue, and left the stagnant glass building.  He trudged up to the Great Hall, with the sun beating down on his back, heating up his black robes.

He was grateful for the coolness of the Hall, and he sat down at the Head Table for lunch.  The Headmaster, Hagrid, and Professor Sinistra soon joined them.

Dumbledore glanced over at Snape, "Feeling well this morning, Severus?"

Snape looked guilitly at the Headmaster, "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Sir?  I don't believe you've called he that in a long time!  No need to begin again!"

"Albus, do you know where I might find any remaining personal belongings of Elle MacDuffy?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows interestedly at Snape, "Why do you ask, Severus?"

"I know she did some work on the Augmen Serpentis before her, ah, untimely death.  I was hoping to look at her notes."

The Headmaster nodded, "I will look into it for you, Professor, as soon as I am able."

"Thank you, Albus."

Snape finished quickly, and walked back down to the laborotory.  

A/N:  I really hope you're enjoying this.  I'd love it if you could leave a reivew, it really helps me out a lot!  Thanks so much!  Have a great week!


End file.
